


i swear, i've had like, two drinks

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, two friends are pining for eachother and the alcohol is added to the mix, yall know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Catra is drunk and Adora takes care of her as always...and then things happen





	i swear, i've had like, two drinks

Adora had never been much of a party girl. Her best friend Catra, on the other hand…

Adora was sitting on the couch at another frat party that Catra had dragged her to and talking with Perfuma about their gender studies class, idly sipping on her drink, when Catra plopped down between them.

“Hey, Adora,” she drew out.

“Catra, do you mind, we were actually in the middle of something,” Adora complained.

“No, it’s fine. I better go find Bow anyways. See you in class, Adora,” Perfuma got up from the sofa and disappeared into the crowd.

“You were saying?” The brunette spread out on the couch, placing both her arms on the back of it and putting her ankle on to of her knee.

 _Unbelievable_ , Adora thought. Every time they were out, she always wandered off and play beer pong or some other stupid drinking game and left Adora alone. Then, as soon as she starts to talk with someone, Catra would come back and ruin it.

“You do this every time…can’t you just go back to your stupid game?” The brunette leaned in and Adora caught a whiff of alcohol.

“What if I told you I want to be with you right now?” Catra wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and a blush crept across Adora’s cheeks.

“You are _so_ drunk right now, aren’t you?”

Catra scoffed. “What? _No_. I swear, I’ve had like, two drinks…” She took up her hand and showed two fingers to the blonde.

“Or maybe…five?” She raised the rest of the fingers on the hand.

“You’re drunk and we’re going home,” Adora said and took the other girl’s hand and dragged her off the couch and outside.

“Aw, already,” the brunette babbled. Adora rolled her eyes as she kept dragging the girl towards their dorm.

Once inside the safety of their room, Adora sat her drunk friend on her bed and handed her a glass of water.

"Drink up," she said. Catra took the glass and emptied it. Once she was done, she dried her mouth with the palm of her hand and smiled softly at the girl next to her.

“You always take such good care of me, Adora…” The brunette leaned closer and grabbed a lock of blond hair, that she began idly twirling around her finger. Adora had to catch her breath at the action.

Catra has always been clingy, intoxicated or not, but this time it somehow seemed…different.

It was probably the alcohol in her blood that made her see things, Adora reasoned.

And yet…the hungry look in Catra’s eyes seemed…genuine.

Before Adora could process any of the thoughts that were flying through her head, the brunette leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

It was a little sloppy, but Adora's didn't care. The butterflies in her stomach went amok and she felt a rush through her whole body.

Catra pulled away with a smirk and laid down in her bed. "Good night, princess,” she said. A moment later, she was fast asleep, and Adora was still sitting at the end of her bed, trying to remember how to breathe again.

Eventually, she gathered herself together and went to bed, her lips still tingling from the kiss…

The next morning, she woke up before Catra, as always, and decided to go down to the bakery to get them some bagels for breakfast.

It was also a perfect excuse for avoiding the brunette, as the events from the previous night played again and again through her head…Catra had kissed her…did she mean anything by that?

Or was it just because she had finally got drunk enough to break every imaginable boundary, they had built over the years?

And it's not like Adora hasn't thought about it before… Ever since she realized she liked girls, she had often thought about Catra… _that way._

But it was simply daydreaming, nothing she could ever get herself to act on, no matter how much she sometimes wanted to…

Catra was amazing. And hot, too. And Adora was _very_ gay.

But she always thought that Catra just teased her, not really putting anything behind it.

All those tender touches, every time she placed a hand on her thigh, or tucked a strand of her hair behind her hear…Stuff friends do, right?

Or maybe Catra had been flirting with her all along.

Adora wouldn’t question it if it totally blew past her, she could be quite oblivious sometimes.

When she got back to the room with the bagels, Catra was already up and…well, almost alive.

“I swear, I am never going to drink again,” she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

“You say that every time. And yet.”

“And yet.”

Adora handed her a bagel.

“Ugh, you’re an angel,” Catra said and took a bite of it.

Adora smiled softly at her friend and sat next to her on the bed.

“So…do you remember anything from last night?”

Catra let out a short laugh.

"Ha, nope," she said, mouth full of bread.

"Why, did I do anything dumb?"

Adora didn't meet her eyes when she answered, opting for playing with a loose thread on the blanket.

"Not exactly…"

"At least tell me I set something on fire."

Blue eyes shot up to mismatched ones.

Catra gulped down her food as she saw the seriousness in Adora’s glare.

“What did I do?” she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“You…kissed me,” the blonde answered.

Now it was Catra’s turn to look away, but she covered it with placing her mug on the nightstand. 

“And…did you like it?” she asked, still not meeting Adora’s eyes.

Adora hesitated. She _did_ like it…but was Catra asking if she liked the kiss or if she liked Catra? Or was that the same question. Either way, the answer was the same.

“Yes.”

Their eyes met. Adora’s mouth became dry and her heart skipped a beat.

Catra’s was beating so loudly in her chest that she was afraid the other girl would hear it.

“And…I would like to do it again,” Adora voiced her thoughts.

Before Catra knew of it, Adora had her hand on her neck and pulled her closer before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Adora…” Catra drew out as she pulled away.

“Mhm?” the blonde hummed with half-lidded eyes.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Catra said.

Adora smiled softly as she pulled her in for another kiss. “Can’t be as long as I have,” she said between the kisses.

The bagels were forgotten as they melted into each other’s arms and dropped down on the bed.

When they separated again to go on about their homework, Catra’s coffee had been cold for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [lesbians-harold](https://lesbians-harold.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
